villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Queen (Date A Live)
|origin = Date A Bullet |occupation = Dominion of the Third Region: Binah |skills = |hobby = Ruling her Dominion. Waging wars with other Dominions. Committing Spiritcide. Killing and torturing other Kurumi's clones. Conquesting other worlds. |goals = Conquer all Dominions of the Quasi-Spirits and destroy all dimensions of the Neighboring World. Wipe out all inferior Quasi-Spirits of the existence. Destroy the Neighboring World so she can go to the Real World and meet Shido Itsuka to make him her King or kill him. Kill the original Kurumi Tokisaki and claim the title of the Worst Spirit. Find and kill all Spirits of the Real World to claim herself as the Queen of the Human World. |crimes = Mass genocide Universal terrorism Universal destruction Unethical experimentation Warmongering Sexual assault Enslavement Domestic abuse Child murder Torture Psychological rape Hate propaganda |type of villain = Cataclysmic Tyrant}} Originally known as Kurumi Tokisaki, and later renamed as White Queen, also known as Inverse Kurumi, White Kurumi, Innocent, Mad Tyrant, Crazy Ruler, Queen of All, Ruler of the Quasi-Spirits 'and possibly hundreds more is an Inverse Kurumi Clone who controlled most of the Quasi-Spirit world and serves as the overall main antagonist of ''Date A Bullet. She is the Dominion of the Third Region: Binah in the Neighboring World who seeks to invade and control the rest of all Regions with her Empty Army but it's later revealed she desires to cause the complete destruction of the Quasi-Spirit world to meet Shido Itsuka and claim the Human World for herself to rule forever. She is also the spiritual successor to Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, replacing him as the primary antagonist to the franchise after his death. She is the first main antagonist of the franchise to be an Inverse Spirit and is known as the cruelest version of Kurumi Tokisaki to date, as well as being the most evil Inverse Spirit to show up so far; serving as a mirror for the anti-heroic Kurumi Tokisaki. White Queen's Demon King is called '''Lucifugus (Lunatic Emperor). It takes the form of an astronomical clock, saber, and gun. Her 12 bullets are named after the Zodiac signs in Hebrew, and. As the Inverse Form of Kurumi's Angel, Zafkiel, Lucifugus controls space rather than time and grants White Queen the most dangerous powers in the Neighboring World. White Queen is in fact an clone of Kurumi Tokisaki that became an Inverse Spirit and was teleported to the Neighboring World, where she became the White Queen and dominated the Third Region for herself, becoming the biggest enemy for all Quasi-Spirits because of her threat, plans and malice that all made her the most vile and dreadful being in the dimension. As a heretic existence, all Regions of the Neighboring World declared war against her, resulting in the Neighboring World falling into a bloody war. After the White Queen took control of Third Region, she transformed the dimension into an endless torture dungeon where she tortured and experimented in millions of other Kurumi's clones and Quasi-Spirits to transform them into Empty and Jabberwocky monsters and create a powerful army of monsters to take control of both Neighboring and Human World. Overview Official Description Appearance Personality Synopsis Powers and Abilities Equipament Quotes Relationships Allies Enemies List of Victims Gallery DAF_Bullet_2_c05.jpg DAF_Bullet_3_10.jpg DAF_Bullet_3_11.jpg DAF_Bullet_3_c04.jpg DAF_Bullet_3_c05.jpg DAF_Bullet_5_09.jpg Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Genocidal Category:Date A Live villains Category:Book Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dissociative Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Oppressors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Master Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Elementals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Big Bads Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Cataclysm Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Heretics Category:Paranoid Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Paranormal Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Obsessed Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Polluters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hybrids Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Teenagers Category:Vengeful Category:Mutilators Category:Totalitarians Category:Game Changer Category:Fragmental Category:Wrathful Category:Defilers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Starvers Category:Trickster Category:Muses Category:Delusional Category:Supremacists Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the past Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Gaolers Category:Multi-beings Category:Egotist Category:Friend of the hero Category:Slaver